Rods for hanging clothes in closets have been utilized for many, many years, and typically are supported on each end by various brackets attached to the side walls of the closet. It is also conventional to utilize some type of intermediate brackets between the side walls in order to provide additional support for the clothes rod. However, it has long been a problem to provide an intermediate support bracket which does not interfere with the sliding of hangers on the clothes rod. There have been a variety of patents for hang rod assemblies which attempt to solve this problem by providing a specially designed rail which is mounted on the projecting ends of various brackets. The major drawback of such devices is the fact that a conventional, economical clothes rod cannot be used in combination with such brackets. Rather, the clothes rod in those inventions must be specially designed for the specific bracket upon which it is used. Thus, there is no possible interchangeability of clothes rods for conventional brackets on the market today.
The clothes rod support brackets which overcome the problem of interference with sliding hangers on the clothes rod suffer yet another problem. They will not provide support for a shelf above the clothes rod. Because many items placed on closet shelves extend beyond the shelf, a shelf must be positioned above the clothes rod so that overhanging items do not interfere with the hangers or clothes.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved clothes rod support bracket.
Yet another object is to provide a bracket which will support a conventional cylindrical clothes rod.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bracket which will support a clothes rod in a manner such that the bracket does not interfere with hangers sliding along the rod.
Yet another object is to provide an intermediate clothes rod support bracket which will also support a shelf at a height above the clothes rod.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.